The present invention relates to a tubular sleeve of polymeric film which is adapted for use as a sleeve label on a consumer product.
Many consumer products, such as plastic bottles and jugs, are directly printed with an identifying label and product information. However, it is difficult and costly to achieve high quality printing on such products, particularly in instances where it is necessary to utilize small print in order to provide detailed product information in a relatively small space.
As an alternative to direct printing, sleeve labels have become increasingly popular, since the plastic material of the sleeve can be more easily printed in a high quality manner, thus improving the attractiveness of the product to the consumer. Also, more product information can be supplied in a relatively small space because of the higher print quality.
Sleeve labels are fabricated by a process wherein a sheet of suitable polymeric material, usually low density polyethylene, is initially printed with the desired product identifying and descriptive information. The sheet is then advanced along a longitudinal path of travel, and it is folded upon itself so that the two side edges of the sheet overlie each other. The overlying side edges are then sealed together along a heated weld line or the like to form a tube. Also, transverse perforated tear lines are formed in the tube at longitudinal spaced apart locations so as to define the individual labels. The tube is then positioned above the consumer product, such as a bottle or package, and the gripper arms of an assembly machine reach into the tube to radially expand the lowermost label and pull it downwardly so as to separate it from the remainder of the tube along the transverse tear line. The gripped label is then brought into surrounding relation about the consumer product, and the gripper arms release the expanded label so that it contracts and is applied to the product.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sleeve label of the described type, as well as to provide an improved method of fabricating the same.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved sleeve label having an outer flap which is an integral part of the label, and which can be used to provide additional product information, or as a redeemable savings coupon for use by the consumer, or as a product handle.
It is also an object of one particular embodiment of the invention to provide a sleeve label of the described type which includes a small tubular header which is an integral part of the sleeve label, and which can be used for the above purposes as well as for supporting a coupon or informational card for use by the consumer.